Kamen Rider Brave
is the first installment of the V-Cinema ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending, focusing on the characters of Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave and Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe. Synopsis Saki, who is supposed to have disappeared, shows up and Hiiro is concerned. However, Lovelica was behind her reappearance and he is controlling her! Also, Luke Kidman, a mysterious American who is fond of Nico appears at Taiga’s hospital. However, he starts showing Lovelica’s Game Disease symptoms in front of Taiga, he didn't know that Lovelica is revived after he was killed by Cronus. The destiny of both heroes is put in jeopardy by the worst game plot ever. And God Kuroto Dan, lurking in the shadows has plans of his own… Plot Emu, Parad, and Poppy had their insight on how Kuroto went missing. In a night after Hiiro finished his work, he met with Saki and was shocked. But before he could do anything, Saki was gone, giving the conclusion that he overworked. The next day, Taiga had finished to take care of a patient and Nico worked as his part-time nurse. They were encountered by a man from America, Kid Lukeman. He came to take revenge on Nico because she defeated him in a game. Nico refused to challenge him especially when he wanted to force Nico to go to America to settle things, but during the quarrel, it was revealed that he was caught with the Game Virus. At the same time, Hiiro had bought two cakes for his meal. And then, he met Saki again, greeting him. Hiiro was shocked and tried to convince himself that he was stressed until Saki said that she was surprised that Hiiro was able to eat sweet, shocking him more and able to convince himself that it was the real Saki. But Saki had her heart cold towards Hiiro and he asked for forgiveness and told her how hard he had worked so he could meet her again. But his conversation was interupted by the arrival of Lovelica with his new quote "To the whole world, I miss you" and revealed that Saki is his, not Hiiro's. Hiiro convinced that Lovelica manipulated Saki's feelings and battled against him as Brave Taddle Fantasy. But because of Lovelica's great advantage to not be harmed as he was a love game Bugster, Hiiro couldn't stand even a tiny chance against him, only cried for Saki to snap out as a result and fainted. Taiga noticed that Hiiro battled against Lovelica as he had checked on Luke that it was Lovelica's virus that infected him. Hiiro told Taiga that Lovelica able to revive again thanks to Masamune when he used the "Reset" function of his Bugvisor II for the first time. Taiga, however had noticed it before Hiiro as Hiiro learned it from Lovelica himself. In the meantime, Kuroto had a talk with Lovelica that Lovelica had yet to live permanently and he must conquer Saki's heart completely before the next midnight after a day. Lovelica asked if Kuroto wants to play with Hiiro, but Kuroto told him that he targetted a different person. At night afterward, Taiga was revealed to hide the Master Gashat of Kamen Rider Chronicle and had himself infected with the Bugster virus so he could gain the ultimate antibody. But for two years, he had failed to master the power and he fainted again this time. Nico noticed it and asked Hiiro to save him. Taiga told Hiiro his plan to defeat Lovelica and save Saki. Hiiro was against his plan and let himself to finish it. But Taiga insisted on his plan as he also felt responsible to fail on saving Saki before, something that he couldn't forgive to himself all those three years for him. Nico also convinced Taiga to stop, but Taiga told Nico to stop and fired her so Nico could be true to herself as Genius Gamer N after he heard things about her from Luke. The next evening, Taiga proceed to Pippo as Asuna for Masamune's Bugvisor II. Pippo gave to him and asked on why he needed it. Taiga told her to not get involve further and proceed to face Lovelica, but not for long, Hiiro found him. With their principles clashed, Hiiro and Taiga as the Level 2 Game Riders fought which ended with Taiga as the winner despite he still got himself injured from the virus he injected on himself. One hour before midnight, Taiga encountered Lovelica. Lovelica knew how cold was Taiga and had learned that he dissed on Nico which would never give him a winning chance to defeat him like before. Taiga showed Masamune's Bugvisor II and Master Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, transforming into Kamen Rider Chronus after he managed to sustain the virus when he activated the power. He used the Pause ability to stop the time and focused on removing the brainwashing on Saki, angering Lovelica and both fought. Because Taiga had yet to master the power of Chronus, he wasn't able to defeat Lovelica and detransformed as he couldn't hold it any longer. When Lovelica declared his victory, Hiiro came and transformed into Brave Taddle Legacy to defeat Lovelica. Thanked to Taiga's effort, Saki had her sight on Hiiro instead of Lovelica, giving the advantage for Hiiro to finish Lovelica once again in a short time. However, Saki's life was not permanent and Kuroto had set to make her disappear forever. Saki, before her death once again, told Hiiro that she asked for forgiveness and told him to forget about her, this time for her own wish so Hiiro wouldn't be burdened anymore with her death. Hiiro, despite failed to save Saki once again and sad, felt relieved from his burden because at least, he could have a real conversation with her and was forgiven. But things was actually went worse as Taiga unable to find Chronus' Gashat alongside the Bugvisor II. To be continued on Paradox and Poppy... Continuity and Placement *Takes place 2 years after the main series and after Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX. Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Emu Hojo *Poppy Pipopapo *Kiriya Kujo *Nico Saiba *Luke Kidman Villains *Kuroto Dan *Saiko Yaotome *Saki Momose Others *Masamune Dan Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Cake Shop Clerk: *Doctor: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 50, Level 100: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2: *Kamen Rider Cronus: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Brave ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy), Taddle Quest, Taddle Legacy **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Brave ***Fantasy Gamer Level 50, Quest Gamer Level 2, Legacy Gamer Level 100 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Theme Song *Fellow Soldier **Artist: Rayflower Errors *After Taiga transforms into Cronus, he is seen to be pressing something onto the side of his belt to trigger the Stage Select function, even though his Buggle Driver II does not come with a Kimewaza Slot Holder and it requires it in Pad Mode to activate Stage Select. *The Taddle Critical Strike is missing its prelude screen. In addition, the "Victory!" post-finisher announcement is replaced with "Kaishin no Ippatsu!". Notes *In the final battle scene, Lovelica attempts to defends himself from Brave's Taddle Critical Strike by using a fist is similar to how Parado & Kamen Rider 4 defending themselves from Ex-Aid's Hyper Critical Sparking and Drive's Fomula Drop. External links *Official trailer References Category:Kamen Rider Movies